warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Fight like Iron
It is within every Clan cat, the instinct of battle. The first battle of any cat is one of the best, most exciting, most important events of a cat's life. To make it to becoming an elder is a sign of great skill, courage and fire within. There is nothing worse than a Clan cat who strays from their path as a warrior to become somthing dark, or something soft. True warriors never walk away. Left in the darkness Here on your own Where am I? I have not gone to StarClan... I can sense others, but I feel alone. Perhaps nw I will pay for my crimes... Woke up a memory Feeding the pain '' ''You cannot deny it There's nothing to say It's all that you need to fire away I have found others! They are planning a war... I feel the urge to join and fight. They tell me of plans to rule the world of the living, and live forever... Oh damn, the war is coming Oh damn, you feel you want it Oh damn, just bring it on today We look up to the stars every night, praying to StarClan for the Dark Forest cats to stay in their hell, or to get it over with. My Clan look for a fight, they lust for blood. War is coming. You can't live without the fire It's the heat that makes you strong '' ''Cause you're born to live and fight it all away '' To be born a Clan cat is to have the edge in a battle. You cannot live without the fire within, or the fire of your Clan, it makes you strong. It is what you are born to do. ''You can't hide what lies inside you It's the only thing you've known You'll embrace it and never walk away Don't walk away Those who walk away are shaming the Clans. To be a Clan cat, you must embrace a life of heardships and fighting, and never look to walk away. Don't walk away Don't walk away Don't walk away Never turn your back on your Clan to tread a path against them or away from them. Hell lies awaits you now... Raised in this madness You're on your own It makes you fearless Nothing to lose My Clan are soft compared to these Dark Forest warriors! I train to be strong, fearless, brave. Though there are others, there is a sense of alone-ness, and madness. I suppose that is the curse of the sentence of the Dark Forest. I will bear this curse. Dreams are a joke here They get in your way That's what what you need to fight day by day Who needs StarClan's gentle guidance any more? Not I. I will fight for the glory of the Dark Forest! Oh damn, the war is coming Oh damn, you feel you want it Oh damn, just bring it on today Let the war come swiftly! Let the Dark Forest make shadows in the day! Let there be light no more! You can't live without the fire It's the heat that makes you strong Cause you're born to live and fight it all away You can't hide what lies inside you It's the only thing you've known You'll embrace it and never walk away Don't walk away A true Clan cat will embrace his life, will only know living, sleeping, loyalty and fighting. It lies inside all the cats of the Clans, and once let loose can never be undone. Fire rages within each cat, but stronger in some than others... (You need not fear us, Unless you are a dark heart A vile one who preys on the innocent I promise Any who thinks they are darker, stronger, prouder than the Clans, any who thinks that there is a chance of beating them is gravely mistaken. The Clans will deal their justice to any who destroy the innocent, any who go against their Clan lore. StarClan save your soul if you do. You can't hide forever from the empty darkness For we will hunt you down like the animals you are And pull you into the very bowels of hell) Your punishment will be grave for going against the Clans that were once yours. They will see you as feral, as beasts that have evil souls. Darkness impends doom for you if you abandon Clan lore. And the hell of the Dark Forest will await you... I don't want to be here any more! They train me but I don't want to fight with them! I don't want to risk hell for their vison of forever! Save me...! Oh damn, the war is coming Oh damn, you feel you want it Oh damn, just bring it on today The Dark forest victorious! You can't live without the fire It's the heat that makes you strong Fire burns in our souls, our Clan bound together as one from the heat. Strength undefeated against our mortal enemies. We will not spare you. Cause you're born to live and fight it all away You can't hide what lies inside you We will crush the Clans for good! Unleash yor true nature, as the Dark Forest cats have done! We will fight you, and we will walk away again. It's the only thing you've known You'll embrace it and never walk away Take me back! Why did I leave my Clan? They are true courage and strength, and these Dark Forest cats are evil incarnarte, death walking; intent on crushing everything before them. Don't walk away To walk away is to remove any essence of truth from your soul Don't walk away To run away is not courage Don't walk away To leave your Clan is to show weakness in heart Don't walk away Never walk away from those who can make you true to yourself. Never ally with evil. The Clans will always be victorious, and to walk away is to be weak. Weakness is a sin. Category:Songfics Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions